


Strawberries are a boys best friend

by theotherdesanta



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Depression fuelled, Fluff, I have a problem, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdesanta/pseuds/theotherdesanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate fic to Tornado Proposal (Requested by readers/friends): </p>
<p>Michael goes hunting for an engagement ring, ironically he winds up at the place that brought his partner back to him and babbles at the poor register girl about finding the perfect ring to propose to Trevor with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries are a boys best friend

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary reads, I've had requests from readers (who've requested to remain anonymous) and close friends regarding a Michael version, shockingly enough I was actually kinda against it since he doesn't seem the type, Mike strikes me as the (I don't chase you, you chase me, bitch) kinda of person but hey it was an excuse to whip this out of storage and dust it off...yes I had this pre-written....strangely enough I don't actually know if I posted this before or not, don't think I have but the meds I'm on, seriously mess with my memory so if you have seen this before then surprise it's back, but if not and it's completely new then enjoy. 
> 
> Before you ask me why I'm against this idea yet wrote it anyway, I do this type of shit just to see how it would go with the characters, it's also an exercise I do with other people's headcanons/canon theories, like if it works on paper and in the general storyline then it's like, a double win, but if it doesn't work then I just have a reminder why or something to show my friends who may agree with the theory while I disagree, my brain works weird, and if you're curious, yes I do have other stuff like this, again, that I might not agree with, just to see if it works or not, so if you've seen a theory or whatever don't be scared to drop me a line and ask if I have it written cus you know I most likely will, and if not...then you asking me will lead me to finding out about it and writing it. 
> 
> I'm also taking requests, so if you guys want something specific then again, don't be afraid to ask me. 
> 
> Speaking of requests, I'm very happy to say my friend/life coach went out of her way to sketch Michael from "Ready To Work" and gave him/her the most adorable hairstyle and makeover, if y'all heard screaming, don't worry that was just me, if ya'll wanna see it I can see if she's willing to post it, it's really amazing. 
> 
> next up on the agenda is that I want your opinion of whether or not to start adding songs to go with the chapter, into the story notes as an extra...I dunno, to add an extra little something to the fanfiction, like with each chapter we get a song to listen along with it, tell me what you think and even suggest some tracks you think might go with said fic/chapter as well, happy to take suggestions. 
> 
> Nearing the last subject on this list: I know some of you wanted me to show off the sims/fallout characters I had made and even suggested other people to make and that I put them on pinterest or instagram, Pinterest is the most probable, I do/did have an Instagram but I forgot the password and am finding the energy to make a new one cus fuck am I going to dig around trying multiple passwords, as for making said sims, I'm still looking at angles and stuff and finding the perfect clothes and hairstyles, etc. So gimme time. 
> 
> Last note, some of you were really sweet and wanted to know how my transitioning was going and its currently at a snails pace as my sister believes I'm going through a phase, I came out to her when I was 15, way before any type of media bled in.  
> I've gotten to the point where I'm forcing regression so she thinks I'm buying certain clothes because they have certain fictional characters on them, or pretty patterns and colours so she doesn't grill me about it, and sadly it looks like things will be this way for a while, maybe forever, thankfully I have you guys and my friends to support me, even if some are in denial about it.  
> In terms of treatment, that's not happening for god knows how long and as i'm battling a hormone issue (Most likely born with) the future is very uncertain.  
> Yes, I'm currently on medication and working out to help with it, but being something I've had forever, could lead to big risks and my body further being messed up than it already is. 
> 
> Think thats it, if not I'll be back with more nonsense later on. 
> 
> Okay, love you guys, have a good night and I'll see you later! 
> 
> K bye

'You don't hit the same place twice' 

Words to take, if you were the wise and smart type, into consideration should you be jotting down blueprints for a score...cept, he hadn't strolled in there to map out surveillance. Lester, if he wasn't mistaken, was seeking another dose of futile treatment loosely promised to 'Replenish' the brittle, withering bone underneath all his tired, sunburnt flesh. Yes, he'd driven his ailing, former business partner to the Los Santos infirmary however that was more regarding the sake of disguising Michael's whereabouts that day since he didn't want anybody to think he was up to no good or...actually up to some kind of good. Either was a possibility he'd rather not have to deal with until the task he was currently putting all his focus into, was complete. But for sure, Lester wasn't sitting in his car parked around the corner of the small shopping district holding a laptop or portable television device in his lap.  
Entering Vangelico he immediately clocked the updated security keypad beside the staff door on the left, no doubt connecting to a super-computer that had control of a multitude of hidden camera's and automatic locks and alarms that sent call outs to the police if whoever was manning them didn't swipe his card or give a fingerprint every three minutes, something like that would have a ninety thousand price tag, advanced and difficult to hack though not impossible if you had the right guy on your crew. The wall mounted cameras were just a deterrent aimed at petty lifters, no thief with a brain in their head bothered shitting pants over those, proofed to ricochet a bullet or not, a wad of gum or blue tack would put those things out of commission long as they needed to be. Of course, Michael hadn't come to scope out another job, god no, he'd arrived on the grounds to make a real purchase, one that'd see his life change for the better or dump it on rockier terrain.  
Whichever way he looked at it seemed to only show the disgruntled, irritated reaction given by the receiver of the gift he was about to buy. Surely the sincerity would have them less likely to disembowel him and serve Michael's stomach lining to his family, right? Though even if it didn't...hey, worse ways to go.

“Mr De Santa, how nice to have you shopping with us again” The assistant: once a sharp-featured, overly perky yet professionally trained in the enticing old rich white guys and sales industry, redhead, had eagerly shuffled aside to give room to a formal, less perky, young faced, doe eyed, full-lipped, respectful of customers personal space, natural blonde.

“Yeah well, what better place to look for extravagant jewellery my partner ain't gonna appreciate” Michael approached the glass counter and flashed her a generous smile, leaning over the display case he added “So, you got anything that meets the specifications? I don't want anythin' too...let's just say nothing too befitting a guy whose crankin' 12 mil outta his pocket and blowing it on redwoods and cheap women. Something...nice but won't attract a wanderin' magpie” 

She restrained laughing too loudly at Michael's gestures and pronunciations, you really couldn't take the midwest out of a boy like him no matter how hard you tried. 

“Tell me a little about-” She gave him the cue to follow up with the information she needed.,

He paused, almost unsure whether or not to speak the name dancing around his mouth like a Mexican jumping bean.

“...Trevor” Michael said, and she gave him the expression you'd see on the dimples of someone about to gush over a kitten or hilariously dressed labrador, he fought off a stray blush and straightened his shoulders. 

“Hmhm, yes” her voice held an incredible amount of warmth like she thought his boyish schoolyard embarrassment was cute or sentimental as to how Michael felt about his boyfriend, well, non-related-brother-in-crime or platonic-but-not-really housemate or too-repressed-to-admit-they're-in-a-relationship-but-is-hopelessly-in-love-snake-in-the-grass. Or Tracey's favourite label: Titanic-lovebugs, because they were utterly devoted to each other but their lives and partnership in the past were so tragic it might as well have been a fucking shipwreck. 

“So what does Trevor like?” He wasn't sure about being honest with her for multiple reasons, have the lift of Trevor's pass-times on audio was one of them, and admitting to himself and everyone inside the store that he found merriment in decapitating people, eating house pets and jerking on top of Chiliad Mountain because the view got him all sensual and fuzzy inside.

“He likes...walks on the beach, the sand, reminds him of home. And uhh.....beer, loves a cold one while he sits in the tub” What else could Michael tell her that didn't involve mutilating corpses or devouring hitchhikers after luring them off the roadside and into the bed of his truck?

“What about hobbies?” The assistant whose name he'd read on her tag was Georgina, asked him, resting her chin on an open palm. Michael drew in a breath, appearing genuinely stumped. 

“I...have no idea. Trevor isn't the hobby kinda guy, he's the go and do somethin' kind. Doesn't fuck about with hobbies” A lie in itself which he didn't realise, Michael had forgotten all the creepy, fucked up hobbies his running buddy of twenty-five years had, and he felt bad about it. 

“I mean, he...he sew's, he's actually really good at it though I've never seen him knit a sweater in my life. You know he...Trevor did...come home one night with these tiny pink wool booties for my daughter, this was decades ago but he said some guy had just thrown them out the window of his car, and....now I look back he...he probably—no, I'm sure Trevor...must've knitted them himself and just lied about it. Is that crazy?” Michael lost his train of thought for a moment, eyes drifting to the far bottom corner of the store as the idea niggled at him. 

“Not at all, so he knits in secret. Not the strangest thing I've heard a man do. What else?” 

A grin pulled at Michael's lips. 

“He's a hunter. Big fan of going into the woods all commando style and shooting down the biggest creature he can find. Also enjoys deep sea diving cus we got dem hammer-heads down by the coast, Trevor hires a sub to go look at them cus I won't let him go swimmin'. Ummm...Not that skilled a chef, know he's gonna kill me for sayin' that but...no. He does have this thing for strawberries, you got anythin' in that sorta colour?” 

Georgina nodded, retracting from the counter and squatting down to investigate the display cases around her. Least that narrowed the search, if by a small amount. She recovered ten fine milk rubies and placed them all in a box for Michael to observe, thousands of years of being encased in white marble lightening the deep saturated red of your everyday ruby. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” She laced her fingers together neatly and stepped back after handing him a small scope to get a closer look at the jewels within each ring. One stood out amongst the rest, one he'd seen on the day of the Vangelico heist but somehow didn't make it into the bag when he and the others cased the joint two years ago that summer. He didn't question how it survived the score but right then it didn't matter. The ruby was shaped near identical to a newly formed strawberry, like the ones you'd find in a garden that was always the best tasting of the whole plot, tiny but delicious and beautiful to admire before shovelling down your throat and savouring. Michael locked his gaze on the ring size and frowned, wanting to pick it up, however, knowing that wasn't allowed mostly and if it was, you'd need to be certain on buying that item and demanding to look at it further, but he didn't need to. It was perfect. 

“What size is this?” The question slipped without him really noticing.

Georgina explained every single wearable in their store had a default size if you wanted to get it changed you'd need to pay extra and wait a considerable deal of time before it was returned and even then, it might require being sent back if not the correct size. Michael's heart dropped at being told he'd need to wait six to eight weeks for the ring to be adjusted, longer should the location not have the material suited to that piece. 

“That long, huh? I was...just hoping I could have it back by next week” He wasn't going to fight her on it, wasted energy and probably a restraining order branding him dangerous and short tempered, wouldn't have been the first time. Instead, Michael sighed and accepted the lengthy process, earning a sympathetic smile from the assistant.

“What's the occasion” She wondered, having given the ring to another staff member who would prep it for shipping. 

Michael looked over the card machine and said thusly 

“It's an engagement ring. I...I'm gonna ask Trevor to marry me. Well, was. After Tuesday he leaves for Cuba, won't be back for a couple weeks but he said they might need him to extend his visit. Business ain't easy when you're moving cargo, am I rite?” 

Georgina nodded, giving him those sweet puppy eyes that ruffled his feathers well as got Michael to remember the face his daughter used to pull when she didn't want to brush her teeth or go to sleep because her favourite cartoon was on. He returned her affection with a small 'Just gotta accept it' roll of his eyes and thanked her for everything, then turned and walked out the door. 

Thinking on her feet, Georgina ran after him, throwing herself half way into the street as he neared his car, not caring if the shoppers thought she was nuts or some overly attached harpy, she yelled 

“You have my blessing! I hope he says yes! Whenever you ask him” Michael whirled, he face being pulled into something resembling a joyous laugh, though nothing came out, he managed to contort it into a grateful, cheesy, red-faced grin and waved at her, mouthing “thank you” as he got into his car and drove off, throwing a hand over his face as he chuckled into the distance.

The end.


End file.
